


Regretful Decision.

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: A Rocky Trail [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret, Robert POV, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Robert starts to doubt a painful decision...
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: A Rocky Trail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Regretful Decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something for a change. Changed something that i find needed to be done.

This story is under reconstruction. Please have patience until it is finished.

**Author's Note:**

> We have so many fics in the prospective of the Dadsonas that i find we need more in Roberts POV. It is rare that I see them and I'm gonna be writing alot of them. Stay tuned for more.
> 
> Oh and yes. I regret this. I regret it soooooo much. I hate putting my Babies (Robert and Cody) through this. But I know I gotta. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows.


End file.
